The Siren's Tale
by tigey10
Summary: okay i am reposting this, last time i posted it, something went wrong with the copy and paste, but i think i fixed it, please let me know what you think. anyways, basically, Hiccup and his friends find a girl stranded on their beach, but, something is different about her, but what is it? Hiccup x OC and some Asterid x Heather, and i will be rating M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok IT'S BACK UP, HOPEFULLY I FIXED THE PROBLEM, I'M ONLY POSTING THE FIRST CHAPTER AT THE MOMENT SO THAT I KNOW IF IT'S FIXED. ALSO WHEN JORAH (PRONOUNCED YOUR-UH) TALKS TO THE DRAGON, IT'S NOT JUST RANDOM LETTERS, I ACTAULLY CREATED AN ENTIRE ALPHABET SPECIFICALLY FOR THIS. ANYWAYS ENJOY, AND LET ME KNOW IF THE PROBLEM IS FIXED. THANKS FOR THE PATIENCE!_**

 ** _^.^_**

HICCUP'S POV

We flew back to The Dragon's Edge in silence, after being defeated and out smarted by Daggert and his men. As we approached the island Heather broke the silence.

"Hey Hiccup, there's something on the beach." She pointed to the shape on the beach. As we got closer, Asterid spoke up.

"It looks like a girl... Come on, she might be hurt!" She and Stormfly flew down tho the beach, and we all followed.

There on the shorline, on her stomach, and her feet barely in the water, laid a girl, with sandy blonde hair, and fair skin. she had what looked like a sail, wrapped around herself as a dress, tied with ropes.

I slowly walked over to her, and gently touched her shoulder. Her eyes instantly shot open, revealing she had sea green eyes.

"Where am I? " She asked, propping herself off her stomach, and into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes.

"This is The Dragon's Edge. My name is Hiccup, and these are my friends, Asterid, Heather, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut." I said pointing to each person. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Umm... there was a shipwreck, caused by a water dragon, i had nothing else to wear, so I took the ripped sail and some rope, and made this, makseshift dress." She looked at the water for a moment before continuing. "I don't really remember much after that, it's all a bit foggy."

"What about your name, Can you tell us that?"

"Oh, my name is Jorah." She said with a smile, as she shakily stood up.

I took her arm and draped it over my shoulder to help her keep steady. "Come with us, we'll find you something to wear."

Asterid shot us a glare, more specifically, shot a glare at Jorah, who didn't seem to notice and if she did, she didn't care. I shot a glare back at Asterid, to let her know she needed to relax, Iwas just helping Jorah get her balance, if she's been a prisoner at sea for a while, she most likely hadn't gotten used to being on land again.

"Jorah's chest is quite a bit bigger then Asterid's or Heather's, she'll probably have to wear one of mine or Snotlout's shirts till we can find her something else." i found myself thinking, and quickly shook it off.

I lifted her onto Toothless, and climbed on in front of her. As we were about to take off, she wrapped her arms around me quickly and tightly.

"Please don't fly... I'm afraid of heights." she said quietly as if embarassed about her perfectly rational fear.

"Okay, Toothless will walk up to our base then, everyone, go ahead and fly, we'll be up there soon."

Everyone flew off, Asterid shot me another glare, before taking of after Heather.

I thought back to that day, when we first found Jorah, she still refused to fly, so she stayed at the edge, while the rest of us did what we needed to, whether it be on Berk, or trying to track down the Dragon's Eye.

I smiled to myself thinking about her, and her cute little Quips, as i walked to the beach to meet her, she was going to try and fly with me and Toothless today. As I walked by Asterid's hut, I heard her and Heather talking, I was just going to ignore it and keep walking until i heard what Heather said.

"Asterid, you HAVE to tell Hiccup, before he finds out, it'll hurt him more if you just let him figure it out for himself."

"Oh you mean like he told me?" Asterid said. What were they talking about.

"You don't even know what's going on there, Asterid."

"I do know, i've seen the way he looks at her, and the way she looks at him, it's it's..."

"the same way we look at each other?" Heather said. "i know you want to hurt him, for not telling you how he feels about her, but if he does love her, no matter what you do, it's not going to hurt him that much, besides, you have me now."

i walked in, and saw Heather holding Asterid. "what am i not going to be hurt by?"

"Nothing Hiccup, just go see Jorah." Asterid said bitterness heavy when she said Jorah's name.

Heather sighed. "Asterid and i have been seeing each other." she said quietly. "i'm sorry Asterid, he has to know."

Asterid let out a sigh as well. "I'm in love with Heather. I don't want to see you, like this, anymore."

"Fine." I said, starting to turn away.

"THA'T'S IT!? JUST FINE!?"

"Yeah, fine, i've known for a while Asterid, i was just waiting for you to say something. See ya." And i left. Asterid let out a frustrated groan.

Sure i was upset, but not that upset, she wasn't the only one that was no longer commited to our relationship. I ran down to the beach with Toothless right behind me. I stopped when i saw Jorah Yelling in that language I've never heard before i met her, at a water dragon I had never seen before.

Jorah's POV

I sat at the shore, my toes in the water, keeping myself from going all the way in, Hiccup would be here soon, and I couldn't let anyone see me like that. This was incredibly Difficult.

a water fury Popped it's head out of the water, and got as close to the shore as it could. I looked into her eyes, and got her message.

Draelcu Rabbeneltes, ennabbtra Una oomabbnyelzes ralryntausc ennel Abbtesdraunarabbesedra hueldra." (tell father, i haven't found the Artifact yet)

I looked into the dragon's eyes again.

"Oomharaud unaoah ennel ubounaluscarili?" (how is the kingdom?)

The dragon let out a low roar.

"Haroom, Una Vulcyneloah enabbdrabiz vulharusc." (oh, I guess that's good)

the dragon gave me a low timid growl.

"SALABBDRA!" I shouted, and stood up, throwing my arms around. "SALHU UNAOAHOOMEL OAHELDRA HARTA ONELCUNAUNAL OOMURUOAH USCABYNVOOMDRAERTES RUHARTES ABB NALELAESC ENABBDRA AUDHARZES ELNYELTA CUABBOAHDRA ABB AUDELCU!" (WHAT! WHY IS HE SO SET ON SELLING HIS DAUGHTER FOR A PEACE THAT WON'T EVEN LAST A WEEK!) I looked over to the dragon, and saw that my shouting had frightened her.

"Harrom. Ubili oaharteshu ilihu rutesunelitausk. Ubili tahardra iliabbusc abbdra huryn. Ennabtaubo huryn, rahartes huryntes oomelcunal. Draelcu ilihu rabbeneltes, Unacul runatausc unadra, salelta una runatausc unadra. Huryn iliabbhu vulhar taharaud." (oh i'm sorry my friend, i didn't mean to scare you, you may leave now.)

the dragon nodden, and swam off.

I sighed and sat on the shore again, pulling my knees to my chest, and resting my forehead on them. I didn't want to go back, i liked it here, he had three more daughters he could marry off to that tyrant, i dodn't want to be his slave.

"Are you alright?" i heard Hiccup say as he approached me.

I quickly stood up, and turned to face him with a smile. "nothing... just trying to remember where i'm from."

Hiccup looked me over, he knew i was lying, i could tell he knew. I let out a sigh of defeat and looked down.

"Alright fine... how much did you hear?"

"well it was in a language i don't know, so i didn't really hear anything, all i heard was enough shouting to know that something isn't going the way you'd like it to."

"how long have you known that i spoke something different?"

"a few weeks now, i know you know where your from. I know you can talk to dragon's, espeacially water ones. So i wonder, if your a strange type of dragon that can shift into a human, or if you have a different secret."

"i was supposed to keep this hidden... if my father finds out a human knows, he'll take me away, and hurt all of you..." i mumbled.

"why don't we climb on toothless, and go for that small flight, go somewhere quiet, and maybe if you want to, you can tell me more. But i won't pry, i just want you to trust me.

I nodded and followed him to toothless. He picked me up by the waist, and put me on Toothless

"do you want me in front of you, or behind you?" he asked.

"umm, behind? You'll be able to keep me from falling off that way right?"

Hiccup climbed on behind me, and put his arms on either side of me. "hold on tight, and you won't fall off."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We flew for about 10 minutes, before i decided i needed to get off for a bit. Hiccup landed on a secluded island, not far from the edge. He jumped off of toothless's back, and helped me off. I walked to the water, and dipped my toes in.

"So, do i get to know your secrets? Or do you wish to stay a mystery a while longer?" Hiccup said with a smile, as he sat by me.

"If i tell you, you have to promise me, you won't tell the others."

"Cross my heart, what is it."

"I'm not a dragon that can shapeshift, so you can put that out of your mind." i said with a small smile. "But i'm not exactly... Human, either."

"If you aren't human, then what are you? Because you look pretty human to me."

"Well you see, I never sing no matter how much I want to, I'm near the water so much, and I talk to Water dragon's, and I never fully submerge myself in water and when ever it rains, I stay inside, because if I ever get wet above my knees, well... I turn into a mermaid... or I guess to you and your friends, where you're vikings, I would be called a siren..." I looked at Hiccup who was looking at me in disbelief. "And you think I'm crazy..." I stood up and walked away from the water.

"No I don't think you're crazy, it's just, I've only heard stories about Sire- er... mermaids, none of them good, and you are the most kind hearted, and beautiful person I've ever met. So it's hard to believe, that you, are a Siren, a woman that's half fish, and lures sailors to their deaths with her singing."

"that's not exactly our choice, the singing thing, we don't kill sailors on purpose, we live around sharp rocks, so that it's harder to discover us, we sing because it's often how we voice our feelings, and our voices are hypnotic, so any sailor close by, follows it, and always crashes. But they don't die, they get turned into merpeople, and the captain of the ship, almost always ends up marrying the Siren that caused their shipwreck. Unless of course that Siren is the eldest daughter of King Triton..."

"i still can't see it... there is no way you're a Siren."

"i'll prove it to you." i said taking off my shirt. Revealing my blue under shirt.

"whoa! What are you doing Jorah!" Hiccup said looking over at me and quickly turning his back, as i slipped off my pants.

"going for a swim." i ran to the water, and dove under once my knees were covered, and quickly stripped away the rest of my clothes.

I stayed under for a good five minutes, as my dark purple fin formed. Once i was able to breath under water, i swam around for a few minutes, getting all of my pent up energy out.

Hiccup's POV

i waited for Jorah to come back up, five minutes passed and nothing, maybe she was crazy. "Jorah?" i stood close to the water trying to see. "JORAH!" still nothing. I quickly stripped leaving me in just my underwear. "i'm coming Jorah." and ran into the water after her. She had to be here somewhere. I swam for as long as i could hold my breath, and surfaced, looking around me, had she been attacked by a dragon? "Jorah... where are you?"

Jorah's POV

I looked up and saw hiccup swimming, was he looking for me... oh yeah, he doesn't believe me... i should probably swim up there and show him i'm alright.

"Jorah... Where are you?" i heard him say as i surffaced quietly behind him, sure to keep my chest covered.

"i'm right here silly!" i said happily, as he jumped and turned towards me. "i told you, i'm a mermaid, i can breathe the water."

"FUCK! JORAH YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" He shouted, and pulled me into a hug, my bare chest against his, i kept my fin away from him, not wanting to scare him more. "No one should be able to stay under water that long without air." he was genuinely worried.

"Hiccup, calm down, i told you..." i glided my fin across his bare legs. "Mermaid." I pulled out of his grip, and swam away a bit. Once i was far enough that i wouldn't hurt him. I turned my back to him, and jumped out of the water as high as i could, and dived back into the water, being sure to show my fin fully to Hiccup, and hoping my chest was mostly hidden.

When i resurffaced in front of him, his look of disbelief had turned into a look of utter shock.

"you... you're really a mermaid... and, you're topless... and how do you get your legs back?"

"oh... one second..." i dove back under to grab my discarded clothes from the bottom, where we were swimming wasn't to deep. Once i had my clothes, i swam back to the surface, and handed the wet clothes to hiccup. "could you please put those on the beach to dry? I'll explain everything, i just need to swim a little longer."

Hiccup nodded, and went back to shore. I swam for a few more minutes, before surffacing, and swimming to the shore. I laid on my stomach, covering my breasts, and keeping the end of my fin in the water.

Hiccup came and sat by me, now wearing pants, but still no shirt. "so..."

"Okay, i know it's awkward, that i'm... topless, but it makes sense when you think about it... i don't have a top because i have nothing to make a top here, that won't slow me down when i swim. You're human clothes, they get to heavy when their wet, so they slow us down, way to much, makes it impossible to escape a predator if we come across one." i explained, still covering my breasts.

"yeah that makes sense, it just caught me off guard is all." Hiccup said, kind of embarassed. "what about your tail, when does it turn back into legs?"

"once my legs are dry."

"then shouldn't you take the end of your fin out of the water?"

"i said Legs, not toes." i smiled. Then realized he was staring at my cleavage. "i can put my undershirt on if you'd like."

"what? Oh! Uh it's up to you, i don't mind..." he said, trying his best not to sound pervy about it.

I smiled and looked at toothless. "esehariliel harnyeltes, draharenncueloah. Tahar taelusc drahar izzel oahar ruabbtes." (come over toothless, no need to be distant.)

toothless walked over and laid behind hiccup, so he could lean against him if he felt like it.

"how can you talk to dragons?"

"any one can talk to all creatures, as long as they speak in Tritanian... i can teach you if you want."

"sure."

"let's start with simple things, like names. Toothless, is 'Draharenncueloah."

"Drahernuloah?"

I laughed slightly at how much he screwed up. "no it's Dra-Har."

"Dra-Har."

"Enn-cu."

"Enn-cu."

"El-oah."

"el-oah?"

"good, now put it all together.

"Dra-Har-Enn-Cu-El-Oah?" Hiccup said choppily. "Draharenncueloah?"

"yup just like that!" i said happily.

"what about Jorah, how do you say that in Tritanian?"

i smiled shyly. "Abbusceldra." i said slowly, hoping he would get all the sounds the first try.

"Abbusceldra."

"yeah, it's not as pretty as the human way to say it... I prefer Jorah."

"what about mine?"

"Oomunaesecynal."

"that sounds kinda cool, say it again.

"why don't you try?"

"because i like it better coming from you, you're more fluent in it." he laid on his stomach and was facing me.

"Oomunaesecynal." i said a little quicker. "i want to here you say it."

"oomunecyel."

"you slaughtered that on purpose."

"maybe, maybe not, better sound it out for me, just to be sure."

"Oom-Una." i said, unconciously inching slightly closer to his face.

"Oom-Una." he said, inching towards me.

"Ese."

"Ese."

"Cynal."

"cynal." he said quietly and his face centimeters away from my own.

"oomunaesecynal."

"I'm going to kiss you now." he said quietly and quickly so it sounded like his name. He got closer, and i followed, within seconds, his warm lips mashed with mine. The kiss lasted minutes, but it felt like hours, the world froze, it was just us.

When he pulled away, we looked into each other's eyes. "i'm sorry about that, i just couldn't resist any longer... i guess you were right, your voice is hypnotic."

"only my singing voice... but nice try." i smiled. "you know this can't happen again... you're with Asterid..." i said sadly, as i pushed away into a sitting position, my back turned to him, my breasts hidden by my long sandy hair.

"No i'm not, she broke up with me this morning, and my heart hasn't been her's for a while..."

"You can't love me Hiccup... I'm a mermaid, and the only way I can stay here, and be a human with you, is if i give up my singing... and I want to be here, i want to stay with you and your friends, but if i give up my singing voice... I lose the last thing i have of my mother... besides, my father will never let me give away my voice... he has me betrothed to a tyrant of the sea, I'm only here to find an artifact... once i have it, i must return to Tritania, and give the last bit of freedom i have, for a peace that will only last a day..."

"Then lie..." Hiccup said quietly. "when and if you find this Artifact, don't let your father know, do what you can to stay." he was now hugging me from behind.

By now my fin had turned back into legs, and i sat there, completely bare, in the sand, and being held by the only person, Human or Siren, that could make me feel important, and not just a piece to a large complicated puzzle.

"i'll do what i can Hiccup... but if my father finds out that i'm in love with a human... he'll come and kill you... all of you..."

"so don't tell him."

"i can't stop him, he has fish and water dragons checking up on me all the time. As long as we are close to the water, he will know everything i do."

Hiccup hesitantly let me go, and watched the water with suspicion.

I gave a light laugh and stood up. "could you get me my shirt and pants please?" pulling my under clothes on.

Hiccup stared at me for a moment, before getting up and grabbing my other clothes.

Once he handed them to me, i pulled my pants over my slender legs, and as i pulled my shirt over my head, he grabbed the bottom hem of it and pulled it down over my torso, gently gliding his warm hands over as much of my body as he could.

I blushed a deep red, as i pulled my hair into a high ponytail.

"so as long as we aren't near the water, i can do this?" hiccup said quietly, before softly kissing me.

Unknown POV

I watched from a distance as she let that human embrace and caress her. As he kissed her perfect pink lips. That was supposed to be mine, all of her, should belong to me!

I dove back into the water, i had to tell Triton, and find a way to claim her as my own.

Jorah's POV

After a few moments of kissing Hiccup, i heard a distant splash, and pulled away to look at the water.

"Jorah?" Hiccup asked, taking my hand. "What's wrong?"

"nothing... probably just my imagination..." i said. "We should go back to the edge..." i turned back to him, worry evident in my eyes. As i walked back to toothless.

"Hey." Hiccup said pulling me back to him, and lifting my chin so i was looking in his eyes. "Smile, your smile is beautiful. Don't let it worry you to much. Okay?"

i couldn't help but smile, Hiccup truly cared. "Okay, let's fly a little longer."

 _ **sorry this chapter probably sucks really bad, i'm not used to writing this way, i usually hide all the little details i included i'm sorry, help me get better guys, thanks, i'll post chapter 3 tomorrow**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We flew for another another hour, my fear of heights slowly shrinking away, as hiccup held me there, keeping me from falling off.

We flew back to the Edge, where everyone was huddled together. Landing silently, we slowly approached, to try and hear what it was about.

"guys we should wait till hiccup and Jorah returns before sending him away, he claims to know Jorah, if she recognizes him, then maybe he can help her remember the rest of her life." Snotlout said.

"She already remembers her life, she remembers the important things, and she never mentioned this guy, i don't trust him." Ruffnutsaid. "I say we send him away, and never tell them about her, Jorah is happy here, from what she's told me, her life before she met us, was terrible."

"i'm with Ruff on this..." Tuffnut said. "send him away before they get back."

"send who away?" i asked. Every one quickly unhuddled and looked at Hiccup and I, before a tall man, with black hair and emerald eyes walked out of the stables.

"Abbusceldra, it's been so long since i've seen your lovely face." He said proudly, as he approached us, his arms spread wide.

"it's Jorah now." i said clutching hiccup's hand.

"but it's not you my dear."

"Jorah who is this?" Hiccup asked protectively, as he squeezed my hand back.

"this is Alan... My betrothed."

"now now darling, that's not my name."

"It is here... they don't know-"

"really? They don't, because you could have fooled me with the way that one was all over you!" He snapped, gesturing towards Hiccup. "You are supposed to be MINE, Princess, that means only i can touch you... now come along, your father sent me to here to get you, you're coming home, he'll send one of your sisters to find the artifact." he grabbed my wrist and pushed passt hiccup, trying to drag me along.

I pulled my wrist from him. "Why doesn't he send one of them to marry you Instead?! You poisonous Snake!"

Alan turned to face me, and slapped me across the face. I held my hand over the stinging in my cheek. Holding my tears back.

"YOU WILL WATCH YOUR TONGUE IN MY PRESENCE WENCH!" He shouted. "Now release this man from your spell, and return with me, or your father will send his army to destroy these pitiful beings." Alan again tried to yank me away from hiccup.

Hiccup wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me close to him. "Don't you dare touch her again. You aren't her keeper, you aren't her husband, right now you're just a possessive bastard that thinks he can control a girl into doing what he wants, you don't deserve a woman like Jorah if you're going to slap her around like that." Hiccup said with a glare.

"do not make me upset, boy, male sirens are very different from the females." he said getting in Hiccup's face, and flashing me a glare, his eyes now red as a flame. "Females are harmless, they only sing, but when you take something that belongs to a male, they become a very dangerous creature, that not even you and your night fury can even think to defeat."

"ALAN! QUIT!" i said squeezing between the two men, pushing their chests to be apart. "please don't hurt him... don't hurt them."

"Atta girl." alan said, now cool as a cucumber. Turning and walking away, down to the beach.

i nodded, and looked at Hiccup mouthing 'i'm sorry' before turning to follow Alan, but Hiccupgrabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. "jorah, please, don't go, don't do this."

"Hicccup if i don't he'll kill you..."

Hiccup lifted my chin to look at him, and kissed me sweetly, i could taste the saltyness of our tears. "promise me, that you'll come back." he said when he pulled away.

"i'll do my best..."

"Abbusceldra! Hurry along now, your father is not a patient man."

i walked away, Hiccup Hessitantly letting me go.

Once we got to the shore, alan started lifting my shirt.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" i shouted, smacking his hand away from me. "I may be betrothed to you, but do not mistake this, my leaving with you, for love for you or your ego... i didn't do this for you, i'm doing this for them, to protect them from your Wrath!"

"Fine take off your own clothes then. We must hurry, we are to be wed in the morning."

"i'm the fastest siren in the seven seas. I do not need to undress to be quick."

"either do it your self, or i will, i will not be gentle."

"touch me and you will not make it to tritania. You may be strong, but i am the daughter Tritan, and i have just as many abilities and strength, if not more, then you and your family."

He ignored my warning, and lunged at me, knocking me to the ground, and ripping off my pants and underwear, and quickly threw them aside, then ripped off my shirt leaving me in only a bra. When he reached for it, i grabbed his arm my hand glowing red, and twisted it, burning and breaking his arm.

"I warned you, try it again, and i will rip your still beating heart from your chest!" i yelled, as i stood and walked calmly into the water, Alan close bhind me, clutching his arm. I Looking up at the edge as my legs turned into a fin, and Faintly saw Hiccup, standing there watching me.

"GO! OR I WILL RIP OFF THAT TOP, AND BIND YOUR ARMS UNTIL WE ARE IN TRITANIA!" Alan Yelled.

I glared at him before jumping out of the water and diving, being sure to "accidentally" slap him in the face with the end of my fin, and swimming as quickly as i could back to Tritania, in hopes i could talk to my father about not marrying this snake. I looked behind me, and saw Alan quickly swimming after me, his arm now healed from being in the water.

Hiccup's POV

"Hiccup what did she mean, by 'they don't Know." Snotlout asked as i walked to the edge to watch Jorah. I saw him push her to the ground and start ripping off her clothes, then she did something, and he was on the ground clutching his arm.

"Hiccup, what's going on?" Heather asked.

"I fell in love with a siren..." i said as i watched her dive into the water.

"What?" Asterid asked.

"Jorah is a Siren, the oldest daughter of Triton, and that man, was the bastard stealing her freedom." i turned back to my friends and saw their disbelief. I then explained everything, hoping that jorah would understand."

"fishlegs, do you know any possible way we can go after her?"

"Sorry Hiccup... i don't... i think we just have to wait."


	4. Chapter 4

_**sorry for not posting yesterday, got really busy, i will post two chapters today, also again, sorry if the formatting sucks, i have a hard time turning the story i see in my mind into words for others to see, anyways, enjoy, and please let me know what you think.**_

Chapter 4

Jorah's POV

Once in tritania, Alan 'escorted' me to my fathers throne room, and by escorted i mean he restrained me and dragged me behind him, where he was stronger then me underwater, i couldn't fight back.

Once in my Fathers Throne room, Alan shouted. "King Dratesdrata, I have her, just like you asked."

We floated infront of his Throne, Alan still restraining me.

"Thank you Prince Abbcuabbta." My father stared, at him, as Alan continued holding me, a smirk on his face. "You may let my daughter go now Abbcuabbta." my father said with a slight anger.

Alan released me, but stayed right there.

"Abbcuabbta! LEAVE!" my father shouted, his voice booming. "i wish to speak to Abbusceldra alone please. Besides don't you have a wedding to prepare for."

"of course your highness..." Alan sneered. "i apologize." Alan gave me one last glare before leaving the throne room, once the door closed, my father spoke.

"Abbuseldra..." he started before i interupted.

"Father Please, do not make me marry that snake!"

"you must, it's part of the treaty for..."

"For a peace that won't last all that long, the second it is discovered that i am carrying that snake's child, the fighting will resume, to decide who's throne the child will be heir to!"

My father was silent.

"Father please, i know you believe in love, you told me many times that you and mother were in love, since day one, that it was automatic the day your mariage was announced, the very second you met, the two of you fell in love." i said, remembering the stories he used to tell of our mother. "He does not love me father, he slapped me, he just wishes to control a woman into being his slave, and who better then Triton's oldest daughter! I do not love him."

"because you love a Human." my father said his expression soft.

"yes father, because i love a human, it was instant the second i met him, like you and mother... and if the only way i can be with him is to give up my voice, then so be it, father, we turn men into sirens everyday, so thy can be with the one's they love, don't you think it's time that we turn a siren human to be with the one she loves?" i asked.

"i won't take you're singing from you..."

"Father Please let me be with him, let one of the others marry Alan, they're all infatuated with him, or cancel the treaty all together... don't take me from the man i love."

"Jorah, you didn't let me finish..." My father said, using the human version of my name for the very first time. "i won't take your singing from you, it's all you have left of your mother, besides her spirit, but i will remove the hypnotic properties in your singing, and i won't take your fin either, instead, i'll give you this." he pulled a necklace from the chest by his throne, and put it around my neck. "it was your mothers, the sea goddess ursula enchanted it for her... there is something i never told you about you mother Jorah, the treaty that came from our marriage, was that of peace between the humans and us... your mother was a princess of the land, and ursula gave her this, so she could travel between the water and land to see her family." my father gave a small smile. "it's the reason she couldn't carry you and your sisters like others, it's why she was one of the few sirens that had to lay eggs instead, its why the four of you are the same age instead of different, because she was a human, and human's can't carry siren children naturally. I had ursula made one for each of you girls, in case any of you wanted to know more about your human history, but before your mother died, she asked that you girls don't find out unless you found love on the land... i always knew it would be you Jorah..."

"what does it do?" i asked admiring the small silver pendant.

"it allows you to control when you change from human to Siren, or Siren to human... you may live on the land, as long as you promise to visit often, and don't keep my grandchildren from me, if i get any from you of course." he pulled out four more necklaces. "if you have any then they can visit as well, and give one to the man you love, he'll need it in order for me to meet him."

"Father... Are you serious?"

"of course Jorah, i will tell posiedon that Alan must marry one of the others, or the treaty will be cancelled."

my Father hugged me. And i hugged him back, happy that he was alright with it all "Thank you father."

"i will have Shadowfang ready by the time you return."

"but she is a Water Fury. How will she be able to live on land with me?"

"because a water fury is basically just a night fury of the sea, but with a few more abilities, one of them being that they are dragon's of both Land and water."

I smiled again, and gave my father another big hug. "thank you so much... may i leave now? I'll go get Hiccup and bring him here straight away."

"Don't worry about bringing him straight away, go be a human for a bit, enjoy the human things you couldn't before because of the restricions with out the necklace. Bring him in no less then a week."

"of course father, thank you again." i kissed his cheek and swam as fast as i could out of the throne room, and back to Dragon's Edge, unaware of the eyes watching me.

Alan's POV

i waited out side of the throne room, un able to hear what Abbusceldra and her father was talking about. Suddenly the doors swung open and Jorah was swimming away, with a smile on her face, and clutching something silver to her chest, she was swimming back to the Edge.

I swam after her, when my father stopped me.

"Dratesdrata, wishes to speak to us about the plans for the wedding. Leave her be."

we swam into Triton's throne room.

"You will not be marrying Abusceldra tomorrow." he said flattly.

"You can't stop me unless you want a war! It's in the treaty!" I shouted.

"no it is in the treaty that you must marry one of my daughters, you get to choose unless i say otherwise. And you may not marry Abbusceldra."

"Dratesdrata, May i ask why Jorah is not available for marriage?" my father asked

"Because she is in love with another, she has her mothers free spirit, and i can not ask her to give that up to be with some one she clearly does not love... You understand don't you?

"of course." my father said. "Abbcuabbta, will select another one of your daughters as his bride."

"i only wish to marry Abbusceldra! If i may not, then i will not!"

"if it's because of her looks, one of her sisters, Oahtesta, looks exactly like her. If it's her personality, the other two Tesharoah, and Draunata share mish of her personality traits.

"If you do not Choose abbcuabta, i will."

"fine... i'll choose Oahtesta, if i must..." i then swam away, back to where y father and i were staying. "this is not over you sea urchin." i said to myself, looking in the direction she swam away.


	5. Chapter 5

_**THIS CHAPTER IS THE MAIN REASON FOR THE M RATING, THIS CHAPTER IS SMUTTY, PROBABLY NOT THE BEST SMUT, BUT STILL SMUTTY, IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ IT I WILL PUT A ROW OF STARS WHERE THE SMUT REALLY STARTS, THAT WAY YOU CAN DECIDE TO READ IT OR NOT, THE STORY CAN CONTINUE WITH OUT THIS CHAPTER, SO READ IT OR DON'T READ IT, BUT THIS IS MY WARNING.**_

Chapter 5

Hiccup's POV

it had been hours since she left, and i sat on the shore, staring out where she had disappeared earlier, the sun was now going down, and toothless nudged me slightly, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Alright buddy... Let's go to bed, she probably won't be coming back." i said patting his snout, as i stood, and started walking with him back up to the edge.

Jorah's POV

I popped my head out of the water, and looked at the shore, i saw hiccup and toothless walking away... were they waiting for me? I then looked over at a big rock by the shore, and saw some new clothes neatly folded on it.

I used the abilities of the necklace my father gave me and quietly got out of the water, quickly putting the new clothes on, and slipped the other necklaces into the pants pocket, not making a sound. Once i was dressed, i ran to hiccup.

"HICCUP!" i shouted.

He turned to me just before i jumped on him, and embraced him in a warming hug. "Jorah?!" he said surprised as he hugged me back quickly. "i didn't know if you were coming back... you're still dripping wet, how do you have legs... you didn't give up you singing did you?"

i giggled slightly as i buried my head in his neck, happy tears dripping from my eyes. "no, it turns out my mother was a human, and used this necklace to freely choose when she was human or siren, my father gave me hers and the four he had created for me and my sisters... he let me come back, he's letting me be with you." i said happily. "He wants to meet you, he told me to give you one." i pulled away from him, and reached into my pocket, pulling out one of the neckalces and putting it around his neck.

"what now?"

"no, not right now silly, he said no less then a week, he wants me to enjoy being a human, and doing the things i couldn't before. And with the week we have before having to meet him, you can use the neckalce to turn into a siren, and i can show you how to swim... it's challenging for a some one who wasn't born as one."

Hiccup smiled at me, and pulled me into another hug. "was there anything you had in mind, that you wanted to do?"

"hmm... i've never taken a bath... i've been curious about that." i said. "when i needed to get clean before i just waited till you all were asleep and jumped into the water out here." i started to shiver a little from the cold night air, hitting my still wet skin.

"Oh you look cold... here... i was sure to bring this if you came back." Hiccup said grabbing a blanket off of the sadlle on his dragon's back, and draping it over my shoulders, then holding me close to help me stay warm. Then he and toothless walked with me back up to the edge. "when we get up there i'll get a warm bath going for you."

i nodded. "but won't you be bathing with me?" i asked looking up at hiccup.

"What why do you want me to do that?" Hiccup said flustered and blushing.

"well isn't that what you do? I mean i saw asterid and Heather Bathing together once... isn't it normal?"

"what When?"

"a few weeks ago, they left the window open and i walked past them... they were cleaning each other's backs."

"Oh... that's because they're together... that's why Asterid broke up with me earlier."

"but isn't that what we are?"

"Well it is, but that's usually something you do when you've been together for more then a day."

"oh..." i said sadly, i forgot human relationships were very different from siren's relationships, for sirens it was instant when there was love, for human's it had to build up. "Sorry i asked..." we reached the edge and were walking to the bathing room.

"no don't worry about it... it's just a bit of a sudden question is all." hiccup said, starting my bath. "If you need anything, my room is right next door, so just shout."

i dropped the blanket and started undressing.

"there it's all ready." He said turning to me, only to be faced with my naked body. I was facing him, and he got all flustered again. "i'm sorry Jorah, i didn't mean to-"

"it's okay." i said walking over to the tub.

Hiccup got over himself quickly, and took my hand to help me step into the tub. I sat down and sank to my neck in it, enjoying the warmth of the water.

"here's the soap, just run it over your body to clean yourself." He said softly, leaning down by the side and his face being level with mine. "i'll go get you a night gown."

i looked over at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "thank you hiccup."

He smiled, and kissed my lips, softly, and full of love. "I'll be right back."

Hiccup and toothless left the room, and i was alone... there was always something i was curious about, something i had heard about from the other sirens, but the way they described it, i was afraid to do it, and turn into a siren. But now, i could do it, and not worry.

I ran my hand down my stomach and to my human female anatomy, i softly touched what they had explained as their cores, and felt a small rush of feeling i didn't know through my body, i started to trace small circles there, and the feeling grew. I kept going, and soft moans left my lips, this truly was an amazing feeling, and i started to wonder how much better it would be if it were Hiccup doing it, and the feelings intensified.

Suddenly i heard the door click, and i removed my hand from it's place, putting it back on the edge of the tub. I looked over at the door and saw Hiccup, and the white linen he had brought in setting on a chest. He was taking off his shirt.

"thank you." i said with a smile. "do you think i could stay in your room tonight?" i asked leaning my head against the back of the tub again. "even though my father has given me his blessing, i'm still afraid Alan will return, and try something stupid" i had my eyes closed now, as i relaxed in the warm water.

 _ **************************************SMUT STARTS HERE****************************************************_

 _ **(ok i'm pretty certain this is the worst smut i've ever written, i write smut but not usually for others to see, i was careful with this one because, i'm worried about being reported or judged or something for the insanely detailed smut i normally write, if i write smut for others to see, namely others on websites like this, i try not too detail to much, and idk it's weird. anyways sorry, go ahead and skip this chapter if you want, it's not to important, it's just a filler)**_

Suddenly i felt his hand run across my chest, and i opened my eyes. To see him naked and sitting on the edge of the tub.

"oh... sorry, i was just feeling the temperature." he said, then looked at me with a smile "do you still want me to join you?"

i smiled slightly. "of course i don't mind." i said standing so he could climb in, my body covered in bubbles. "but what changed your mind?"

"Even though we've only officially been together since this morning, i've had feelings for you for far longer, and from what i can tell, you've had feelings for me just as long, if not longer." He said stepping into the tub and sitting where i had been sitting before. "so it's like we've been together since Heather and Asterid got together, even though we only admitted it today." he took my hand softly. "Now come here, sit down with me."

i smiled and sat between his legs, leaning my back against his chest, feeling his anatomy, which the other sirens called a 'friend,' harden against me.

"sorry, i don't want to rush anything, just ignore it." Hiccup said quietly. "Do you want me to wash you?" he held up the soap.

"oh, i had forgotten about that part... that would be nice." i said with a smile.

"It'll be easier if we stand."

"but we just sat down." i said with a laugh.

"you need to be wet in order for the soap to work. Silly girl." he smiled, pulling me up with him.

He bent his knees slightly, dipping the soap in the water, and then ran it across my stomach, moving up to my chest, and arms, then back down, avoiding my "core" and moving to my legs.

"i think you missed a spot." i said softly, secretly hoping he would touch me.

"if i touch you there, i don't know if i'll be able to control myself much." Hiccup said starting to clean his own body.

"what do you mean?"

"i think you know what i mean Jorah." he said with a knowing grin. "i may not know what siren's do for umm mating purposes, but i'm certain you know what human's do... now turn around, so i can get your back."

"it's actually not very different fromyour way." i said turning around. "the reason we turn into humans when dry, is for mating purposes, unless you can't carry children that way, if a siren can't carry them that way, we mate like fish instead, but that shortens the women's life span." i explained. "we do it for fun like you too, but generally not untill after being married."

Hiccup stopped cleaning my back, and told me to sit back down. We sat the way were sitting before, and hiccup grabbed the small cup off to the side, filling it with water, careful not to get bubbles in it, rinsing off the rest of my body the wasn't already in the water, and he kissed my neck.

"Have you ever done it for fun before?" Hiccup asked, wrapping his arms around my stomach, and placing another kiss on my neck.

I shook my head, enjoying the sensations he sent through my body. "never, i was waiting."

"for?" he placed another kiss on my neck this time lingering it.

"the one that made my heart jump. Little did i know it would be you." i turned my self to face him and kissed him softly.

When i pulled away, he looked into my eyes with a smile. "let me know if i'm going to far." he whispered. I sat on his lap, each leg on either side of him, leaving my legs spread, and bare against him. He wrapped one arm around my back and moved the other to my front. I leaned in, kissing him passionately, he touched my core, and did what i was doing to myself earlier, i was right, so much better when he did it.

Hiccup lightly bit my lip, and slipped his tongue into my mouth, out of instinct, i fought against his tongue with my own, he ended up winning.

He circled my core a little harder, earning a soft moan from me, as i pulled away, throwing my head back slightly.

Hiccup let out a soft groan. "To much?" he asked, as he bucked his hips ever so slightly.

"gods no, it feels good." i said breathing heavily. "don't stop." i leaned in and kissed his neck as he kissed mine before.

"why don't we go to my room to continue this? The water will be turning cold soon."

i nodded, and we got out, hiccup drained the tub, and he helped me put on my night gown, before pulling on his boxers, and grabbed our old clothes and the blanket, and we hurried to his room.

As soon as the door was closed, Hiccup pulled me in to another long passionate kiss, backing me towards his bed, when the backs of my knees hit his bed he pulled away.

He laid me down on the bed, so my head was on his pillows, and lifted my nightgown over my hips. "if you don't like this then say tell me." he said, climbing over me, and pulling out his still hardened "friend" He positioned himself just right, and leaned down and started kissing me like before, and he slowly pushed his "friend" inside my tight wet core, stopping on occaision so i could get used to it.

Once he was as far in as he could go, i let out a small moan.

"do you want me to stop?" he asked resting his forhead on mine.

"No... if i wanted you to stop i would have said stop." i said with a smile.

After that he Kissed me again, and started to pump in and out of me. His kisses would on occasion leave my lips and trail down my neck to my collar bone, where he would start sucking and biting. His pumping slowly got faster and more rythmic, until eventually his rythym started to falter, and slow.

"hiccup, what's this feeling in my stomach?" i asked between breahts and moans, i felt an energy building up in the pit of my stomach as he continued.

Hiccup smiled softly. "it means, i know what i'm doing for my first time."

i was confused by what he meant until i felt the energy rush through my lower regions, i started to let out a loud moan, when Hiccup kissed me long and hard as he stopped. He pulled away, and panted, sweat dripping from his brow.

"how do you feel?" he asked, pulling out and laying by my side.

"amazing... i didn't know that's what it felt like..." i smiled, looking over at him. "i heard about how it's supposed to feel, but i couldn't imagine that." i kissed his cheek and laid on his chest.

"i kinda... released everything inside you, so you might get pregnant... i'm sorry."

"no i won't, i'm infertile until after my wedding ceremony, all sirens are."

"but you're half human... wouldn't that effect it?"

"no, the siren half dominates the human half, i don't think i'll get pregnant, and even if i do, well... i won't mind, as long as you won't." i said, now a little scared of what would happen if it did happen.

"If it does happen, then i won't care, i mean if it happens then that's how things are supposed to be... right."

i smiled again as i started to doze off. "right."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

i woke up i hiccup's arms but to shouts and yells outside, we both scurried to our feet, pulling on our shoes, and running out to see what the commotion was about, and there i saw him, Alan in his dangerous form, all the male sirens had the abilities allowed them to transform into a giant sea serpent.

Every one was throwing wepons at him, unaware they would not hurt him as long as he was in the water.

"Alan..." i mumbled.

"What?" hiccup asked.

"that's alan, that's his dangerous form he warned you about." i said. Trying to think of how to stop him.

Hiccup started walking to the dock, i ran after him.

"what do you plan on doing Hiccup, if you go over there, he'll kill you, you have no chance against him as long as he is in the water!"

"so i'll just have to drag him out!"

"hiccup, this is insane! You can't fight him!"

"i have to try Jorah! I won't lose you to this Bastard! Not again." he pulled from my grasp and ran to the dock, i ran after him.

"Ahh just the prople i came here for!" the serpent boomed. "i warned you boy! Take what belongs to a male Siren!"

"SHE WAS NEVER YOURS TO BEGIN WITH!" Hiccup shouted. "So take your human form, and fight me like a man! Don't depend on your powers, fight with a sword!"

"Hiccup! Don't!" I shouted pushing through everyone, but he didn't hear me over everybody elses shouts.

The serpent laughed, and turned into a man, standing there completely bare. "fine i'll fight you, and to give you a chance, i won't wear any armor. Give me a sword, give me an axe, give me what ever you want to fight with. But if i win, i'm taking Abbusceldra with me, and she won't return."

Hiccup threw Alan a sword, and readied himself. "Her name is Jorah, and if i win, you leave her alone, and don't ever return."

"Hiccup please." i said about to run to him, but snotlout held me back.

"jorah, he needs to do this... it's an honor thing, if you interfere, his family will be dis-honored."

"snotlout, you don't understand! Alan is a master with weapons, and can dodge all attacks, he can read every move his opponent makes, he can read them like a book, it's part of his powers." i said tears in my eyes. "hiccup will die!"

"come on boy, you get the first swing." alan said. Hiccup attacked, and Alan dodged easily. I fell to my knees, knowing what would happen, i couldn't interfere, hiccup would hate me, if by some miracle he got the advantage, i had to sit there and watch, as my love, was killed, trying to save me.

The fight went on like that for a good ten minutes, Alan dodging every attack hiccup made.

"this is tiresome, i think i'll be done now." alan said raising his sword. Hiccup charged at him, and alan dodged plunging the sword into Hiccup's gut, and pulling it out.

Hiccup fell to the ground, clutching where he had been stabbed.

"HICCUP!" I shouted, running over to him, turning him to his back.

"come now Abbusceldra, you are mine now." Alan said, trying to pick me up. I Smacked his hand away and stood up turned to him.

"I AM NOT SOME PRIZE TO BE WON ALAN!" i yelled snatching the sword at hiccups side, and using my powers to make it burn red hot, i started slashing at him.

"not Abbusceldra the deal was that you come with me if i won, that looks like i won."

"that was hiccup's deal with you, mine is this, you disapear, or i kill you where you stand, and if our fathers ask, i will tell them exactly what you did, breaking the treaty to try and force me to marry you. I am not your wife, i will never be your wife, i will never marry a serpent like YOU!" i plunged my sword into his gut, and yanked it out, the blade being so hot his wounds instantly cauterized. "that is your only warning. Return, and i will not be so kind!" i pushed him into the water, and the heat of the blade died as my powers retracted. Alan didn't resurface, i didn't know if he died, or headed my warning, once the blade was cool enough i dropped it, and ran to hiccup, who was just barely concious.

"Get away from my son!" Stoick yelled trying to push me away.

"no you get away, you have done nothing for him since he got here, only criticized him for his choice! If you want him to live, you must let me take him to the water, he will heal there, but only if i'm quick."

"do you promise he won't die if i let you." Stoick asked worry in his eyes.

"i am a siren, and despite what you know, sirens are true to their word, if he dies, then you may kill or torture me, what ever you wish, but i promise i can save him, if i can get him to my father in time."

"then go, hurry."

i helped Hiccup to his feet and walked to the end of the dock. "Hiccup i need you to use what ever strength you have, to wish for a fin, the second we hit the water, it's the only way you'll be saved."

hiccup nodded weakly, we jumped into the water, and both got our fins, Shadowfang already there.

"hey shadowfang, i need you to take him to father quickly." i said in tritanian."i'll be right behind you."

Shadowfang nodded and swam quickly back to tritania, i popped my head out of the water. "it may be a few days! But i will return, be sure to have spare dry clothes for us." i shouted, and stoick nodded. I dived back into the water and swam after Shadowfang, catching up to her quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As soon as we got to tritania, we rushed to my father in his throne room, where i was greeted by my sister, Oahtesta, the one who looked exactly like me, but not with a smile or a hug, instead she shouted at me.

"Abbusceldra! Where is he! Where is Abbcuabta!"

"if he is not here then either he died, or the wound i gave him is slowing his speed, now get out of my way, i need father." i shouted back pushng past her with shadowfang.

"WHY DID YOU HURT HIM? HE WAS ONLY COMING TO CONGRADULATE YOU!" She said grabbing my wrist.

"if that is what he told you then he lied!" i spat at her. "He came to Hiccup's home, and terrorized all of Berk! So yeah, i wounded him, i stabbed him in the stomach, just like he did to Hiccup, now where is our father!"

"Jorah? I'm right here, what's going on?" Father said swimming up with Alan's father

"Abbcuabbta, he came to hiccup's village, turned into a sea serpent, and terrorized them! He stabbed Hiccup, so i stabbed him, if he does not return then it means he died, but the wound was cauterized the second it went into his flesh, and i pushed him into the water to fully heal, so he should return, it just may take some time." i said quickly, as i pulled hiccup off of shadowfang, he was a sickly pale color now. "please father, you're the only one who can help him. The water will heal him but only slowly, since he has no siren blood."

"of course i'll help him Jorah, but the two of you will have to stay here for a few days, you know that right, you told his friends."

"i did, they know, they'll be waiting."

father nodded, "alright lets get him to your room then." and we all swam quickly back to where i once slept.

I waited outside with Alan's father and oahtesta.

"if your son attacks us again, i will not hesitate to kill him..." i muttered to his father.

"i completely understand, and do not blame you, he can't force you to marry him, i don't know why he thinks he can. I will do what i can to make sure he doesn't come after you again." He said softly. "i am very sorry he did this to you."

"don't worry... i believe we got here in time to save hiccup's life."

soon my other two sisters came swimming up the hall Abbusceldra!" they shouted giving me a big hug.

"we heard that you fell in love with a human." Tesharoah said with a smile.

"Did you give up your singing to be with him?" asked Draunata.

I smiled and shook my head. "no father only took the hyponsis from my voice, and gave me the ability to control when i change, as well as giving the ability to hiccup."

"oooh." they cooed together. "do we get to meet him?"

"once frather has given the okay."

and as i said that father came out of my room with a small smile. "he's unconcious, but he'll be alright, you should go be with him, he may freak out a little when he wakes if you arent there."

"daddy may we go see him too!"

"wait until morning girls he'll be all healed by then."

i told my sisters and father good night and went into my room locking the door.

I looked down at hiccup, his breathing back to normal, and his color was back as well. I smiled at him as he slept, and leaned down kissing him softly, feeling him kissing back.

I looked into his eyes as i laid down by him. "hey..." i said quietly with a smile. "how do you feel?"

"light... the pain is barely there, this isn't the infirmary..." he said clearly still weak

"no, it's my room, in tritania, my father was the only one that could heal you... your dad knows, and expects us back in a few days." i explained. "you need to rest, i'll be right here... i'll introduce you to my family in the morning."

with that he fell asleep again, pulling me close, eventually i fell asleep with him.

 _ **OK GUYS THIS IS ALL I HAVE RIGHT NOW, I AM STILL WORKING ON IT, AND WILL POST NEW CHAPTERS AS SOON AS I CAN, I HAVE NO INTERNET, I'M USING MY SISTER-IN-LAW'S INTERNET AT THE MOMENT, AND WE MOVED SO WE HAVEN'T GOTTEN WIFI YET, BUT WHEN I CAN, I WILL POST MORE, HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY.**_


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

the next morning, hiccup was feeling much better, he couldn't even feel where the sword had pierced him the day before, and my father had done well with healing him, there was barely a scar.

i woke up because hiccup had moved slightly, and i wanted to make sure he was alright.

"Oh, morning Jorah, i was trying not to wake you..." he said with a small smile, as he kissed me.

"i've been in a lgiht sleep all night, i was worried about you." i smiled back. "how do you feel?"

"much better, i should thank your dad." Hiccup started getting out of bed, and i followed.

"come on, follow me, they all want to meet you." i said swimming out the door, hiccup close behind me.

as we got to the throne room i heard alan telling his tall tale about what had happened.

"wait." i whispered, stopping Hiccup so i could hear what was being said.

"All i did was go to congradulate them, and they attacked me, she tried to kill me!" Alan shouted.

"i'm so sorry my dear." Oahtesta said with a coddling tone

"oh that little snivelling snake!" i hissed, as i was about to swim out to confront him.

"No, hold on." Hiccup said holding me back. "just wait."

"Is that so?" my father's voice suddenly boomed.

"Yes your majesty, it is what happened."

"Jorah tells a different story." Alan's father said. "Why don't you come out Jorah, i know you're listening."

Hiccup took my hand and we swam out to join every one. Alan looked over at us and growled. "I thought i killed him!"

"so it's true then son, you attacked this young man's village, in an attempt to force Jorah to marry you?"

Alan froze for a moment. "n-no, they attacked me."

"lying little snake." i mumbled.

"if you bother Jorah, and Hiccup again, i will denounce you from the throne." Alan's father said.

Alan growled and swam away, Oahtesta swimming after him, after glaring at me.

i let out a sigh as they swam away, and i approached my father and other sisters. "hiccup, this is my father, Triton."

"i see you're feeling much better hiccup, it looks as though you've healed rather nicely." my father said with a smile.

"Yes sir, or uh your majesty." Hiccup stumbled. "thank you, the last thing i wanted to do is leave jorah alone after everything that's happened."

"please, no need for formality Hiccup, you've made my daughter very happy, i haven't seen a smile like that on her face since before her mother died."

"these are my sisters Tesharoah, and Draunata."

"Oh my gods! He's so attractive!" Tesharoah shouted.

"Jorah! you're soooo lucky!" Draunata squeeled as they both tackled Hiccup in a giant hug.

i giggled, as hiccup struggled to get out of their grasp, when he finally did get free, he swam back to me, my sisters still giggling and blushing at hiccup.

"the one that left with Alan, is Oahtesta, she's mad at me, and you... well she hates you because of alan..."

"she looked just like you."

"she's alan's new betrothed, she's obsessed with him."

"and i'm Posiedon, Alan's father." Posiedon said. "I will do everything in my power to keep him out of your lives."

"thank you." hiccup said, as tesharoah and draunata were clinging to Hiccup, and he was trying to get them off with out being rude.

my father laughed. "come on now girls, off of Hiccup."

"ohh okay." they said with sadness, as they got off hiccup.

"oh there's one more i need to introduce you too, you'll love her." i said with a smile, as i whistled.

Shadowfang my water fury that looked like a blue water version of toothless, rushed into the throne room.

"Hiccup, this is Shadowfang, she's a water fury, she's my dragon." i said petting her nose.

"she looks like Toothless." hiccup said petting her neck.

"she's basically a night fury, but in the water, she has an ability that allows her to become an air dragon, and she would become a night fury. i think her and toothless would get along."

"will she be coming back to berk with us?"

"when we go, yes, we should stay here a few more days, just to make sure you're healing right."

We stayed with my father and sisters for three more days, hiccup started picking up on tritanian, andfitting in really well, Alan never came around us, he was to afraid of losing his precious crown.

Hiccup had healed fully, and correctly, there was nothing wrong, so we prepared to leave.

"promise you'll come visit us soon." Draunata said, pouting as she watched as we climbed onto Shadowfang.

"we promise, Draunata. Father, will you send some one for me, when oahtesta's wedding has been decided."

"of course." My father said, "be safe, and let us know when yours is." he said with a joking tone, not wanting to scare off Hiccup, but i knew he could see that Hiccup and i were meant to be.

"We will." Hiccup whispered with a smile as he pulled me close to him."

i blushed, and soon, we headed back to berk.

 _ **Ok this is what i have prewritten, i'm working on more, but i have been very busy the last few days, lots of stuff happening here. Anyways, sorry i haven't posted for a few days. i'll get more up when i can, sorry if its starting to slow down, in a little bit i'll start going from the second movie. thanks**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We got to the dock in berk, the dock was rather high, so we couldn't see if any one was up there.

"Hello? Is anyone up there?" i shouted.

"Guys they're back!" Heather yelled. "Fishlegs, go get Stoic!" then the sound of feet came running towards us.

"Jorah, Hiccup, thank Thor you made it back safely!" Asterid said with a smile painted across her face. "did everything go smoothly?"

i nodded with a smile as my fin turned into legs again. "yes, and we don't have to worry about Alan coming along and bothering us again, if he does, his father will take his title, something Alan cares far to much for."

"you guys wanna help us out?" Hiccup asked.

"oh yeah, of course, Snotlout has clothes for you guys right here, do you want to put them on first?"

we shook our heads, and that's when stoic came running out to meet us.

"Hiccup, you're alright." he said, with the biggest smile i've seen from him since we got here.

"yeah dad, i'm fine, but i wouldn't be if it weren't for Jorah, and her dragon." Hiccup said, happy to see his dad, but also upset that his father still wouldn't acknowledge me, even after i had just saved him.

"she wouldn't have had to save you if she had just left you alone." Stoick's smile faded, and turned into more of a glare, as he pulled hiccup out of the water.

"it's not Jorah's fault, that man is like a child, throwing a tantrum when he doesn't get what he wants." Hiccup pulled on his pants and leaned down to pull me up. "not that far off from the way you're acting right now, dad."

He shieled me while i pulled my clothes on, when he was done he kissed the top of my head.

"the point is stoick, if it weren't for jorah, you wouldn't have your son right now, not just because of the recent incident." Asterid said. "if it weren't for Jorah, none of us would probably still be here. She has saved us on many occasions, back on dragon's edge, she was our healer, she took care of us when we were all beaten and bruised."

Soon, every one started vouching for me, but Stoick wouldn't budge.

"Just stop you guys, it's obvious that Stoick won't change his mind, you tried that's all you can do." i said with a small smile at everyone. "come on shadowfang, let's go teach you to fly." i said, before Shadowfang jumped out of the water, and her fins exchanged for wings in an instant. She followed me away from the dock and towards the lake that hiccup and i had gone to before.

"Jorah wait!" i heard hiccuo shout, but i didn't stop, i couldn't be around his father for another second.

HICCUP'S POV

"Jorah wait!" i shouted, as she continued to walk. i sighed and turned to my dad, who's disapproval evident. "If i lose her again because of this... i will never forgive you." i mumbled, before whistling to toothless, who came flying out of the stables. i climbed on his back. "follow her scent bud." i said before patting his head and taking off.

as i flew away, i could faintly hear gobber tell my dad. "Stoick, isn't it obvious he is truly happy with her? Siren or not, she's still the one your son love's, can't you just accept that?"

"i suppose you're right..." was the last this i heard before i was out of ear shot.

 ** _HEY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING A LOT, MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN CRASHING EVERY TIME I TRY TO WRITE MORE, BUT I THINK I MAY HAVE FIGURED IT OUT. ANYWAYS, HERE IS CHAPTER 9, AND 10 WILL BE POSTED RIGHT AFTER THIS, AND 11 WILL BE STARTING FROM THE SECOND MOVIE. ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE, THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :3_**


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

JORAH'S POV

I got to the lake and sat there, realizing, i didn't know how to fly myself, how was i going to teach Shadowfang. i let out a sigh before i heard the flap of wings. i looked behind me, and saw hiccup and toothless.

"it's pretty hard teaching a dragon to fly if you don't know how yourself." hiccup said with a smile and a small chuckle. "i'm sorry about my dad."

"it's fine, what did i honestly expect? i mean i am a siren after all."

"it's hard to convince him of anything, it took me forever to convince him dragon's weren't all bad, and he'll change his mind about you too. i'll make sure of it." he said sitting next to me and pulling me close to him. "i love you jorah, i won't let what my father says get in the way of that."

i smiled and leaned into him. "i love you too Hiccup. thank you."

"for what?"

"for everything, i wouldn't have had this chance if it weren't for everything, you've done for me."

He smiled and kissed me softly, before we looked over and noticed the dragons circling eachother, questioning what the other was.

"Toothless, why don't you try teaching shadowfang how to use her wings?" Hiccup said, watching the dragons.

the dragons stopped for a minute, and stared at each other, but soon, Toothless took off, Shadowfang right after him, doing perfectly fine.

Hiccup and i laid on the grass, looking up at the clouds, and watching the dragons fly, i eventually laid my head on his chest, and fell asleep, as he played with my hair.

i was in a light sleep for maybe 10 minutes, when i woke up to a few twigs breaking.

"Dad, what are you doing up here? i don't want to hear any more of your criticism towards Jorah, she saved me, and i love her, and nothing you do or say will change my mind." Hiccup said, i kept my eyes shut, wanting to know what was going on.

"i know son... i came up here to apologize, i know you love her, and the last time i saw that kind of happiness between two people, was before your mother was taken from us. i'm sorry for the way i acted, i just didn't want to see my son in love with a creature that has been in so many legends as being the death of sailors.

Hiccup was silent, as he held me closer.

"well, i said my piece, i know you won't forgive my actions that easily, but at least i've apologized, i'll be more accepting towards Jorah."

that was the first time he had actually used my name, he was being sincere.

"thanks dad." Hiccup said, before Stoick's footsteps walked away.

i laid there a few more minutes, before opening my eyes, and sitting up to stretch.

"how long was i out?" i asked.

"a few minutes." Hiccup sat up and stretched with me, before placing a few kisses along my neck. "Come on, i think shadow fang has had enough for one day."

i looked up at the dragons who were coming in for a landing.

"Hey shadowfang, how was your first flight." i asked standing up and scratching her neck. she let out a happy chirp, and gave me a smile. "well come on, i'm sure it's lunch time by now."


End file.
